LED retrofit lamps, which have light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources and are intended to replace conventional lamps, are used mainly indoors in buildings, since the electronic components and LEDs thereof react sensitively to moisture and pollutants. There are known LED retrofit lamps for use outdoors, which are completely sealed in order to prevent any ingress of moisture. In the case of such lamps, a bulb space in which the LEDs are accommodated is sealed by a light-transmissive bulb being either adhesively bonded or ultrasonically welded to a plastic housing. However, the heating up and cooling down of the LED retrofit lamp during operation causes a positive or negative pressure to form in the bulb space, which may damage joints of the bulb space (the adhesive bonding or welding). As a consequence, moisture may get into the bulb space, in particular be drawn into the lamp by the negative pressure. Moisture that has been drawn into the bulb space may then no longer escape, however, because the bulb space is sealed too much for this. As a consequence, corrosion may occur and/or increased degradation of components (electrical lines, electronic components, light-emitting diodes, etc.) in the bulb space.